Adventures on Mobius
by Shadow Lover 543
Summary: I do not own any of the sort. The format of the story belongs to BeautyandtheNerd


The summer morning sun came up. Another ordinarily boring day for me. Ugh, there was nothing to do. All my friends were busy and my parents were gone for work as always. I got up out of my bed and got dressed. After I got dressed, I headed towards my kitchen to make my favorite breakfast food, ice cream waffles. Yum! After I finished making my ice cream waffles, I turned on the T.V. to find the news was on.

"Thank you, Jose. Now in other news, strange weather has been happening all over the globe. Weather scientist can't figure it out either. Not just strange weather but, what some people say are alien portals appearing in the ocean, mountains, etc. All around the globe, The government has addressed everyone to stay indoors, don't answer the doors, close and lock all windows and doors until we find out what these things are. Now with the Pet-A-Day, Katie Hathaway." the news man said.

'Aliens? Are people that stupid', I thought. And I was so not staying inside my house. It's a perfect time to go out read my new book, Doreen and the, in peace. After I cleaned up my breakfast, I grabbed my book, put on my shoes, put on my jacket cause of how cold it was from all the strange weather going on, and headed toward the front door.. I decided to go to the forest, it always relaxed me while I was reading. I closed the door and locked it.

~Time goes by~

I finally got to the forest path and started following the same path as I always do to my favorite awhile of walking and jumping, I made it. It was so beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees every where, there was a little pond with little stepping rocks to cross the other side. The grass swayed with the wind. Beautiful flowers every where. Only one cherry blossom tree though had a small tree house that was hidden from all the branches and blossoms. It was indeed very beautiful and relaxing. I ran over to a cherry blossom tree and sat under it. Right as I was about to read, a blue blur zoomed right into me. I opened my eyes to see a blue animal creature standing over me. It looked like a blue hedgehog. It wore gloves and shoes.

' What the hell?' I thought as my ice blue eyes widened. It held it's hand out at me and said:

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

'Good Lord it talks too!?' I just stared at him and all that came out was:

"Uhhh..."

"Uhhh?" Sonic repeated.

"Oh, no! It's Winter Hillman. You're a talking, walking, blue hedgehog." I said as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. A blush came upon my face as I was talking as well. "Am I dreaming?" I asked finally. Sonic shrugged and said:

"I don't know. You could be."

"Thanks," I said to him very sarcastically, " By the way, why were you in a rush?" But before Sonic could say anything, a beam shoot right between us. We both heard a laugh. I looked at an egg-like man with an orange mustache in a giant egg like machine

"Well, Well Sonic. Did you make a new friend? Too bad that you won't see her this way again." He said as a giant metal claw grabbed me. I screamed and tried to brake free, but it was hopeless. It was too strong for me. All of a sudden Sonic was going around the machine confusing the man while saying:

"Missed me." "No, I'm over here." "Now I'm here." "Come on Eggman, either you're way too slow or I'm still the fastest thing alive." "Hey, Hey Eggman I'm right here."

'Great. I'm waiting to be rescued by cocky, blue hedgehog, who's kinda cute. Wait! What am I thinking?' I thought. Then another metal claw grabbed Sonic while a third metal arm appeared and had what looked like a booster shot with blue liquid inside.

"Well, Now that I finally caught you, let's see what happens to your little friend here." Eggman said.

'Oh oh!' The metal arm with the booster came heralding towards me. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain.

"NOOO!?" Sonic shouted. But it was too late. The booster hit my neck. As the blue liquid drowned inside my body, I felt weak. Sonic kept shouting my name. After the booster was empty, Eggman dropped me and Sonic and flew away in his machine, his laughter trailing behind him. I groaned in pain. Sonic ran towards me laying my head on his knee.

"Winter? Winter are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"Don't worry Winter," Sonic said as he brushed my hair compassionately out of my face making the both of us blush a little, "you're going to be alright." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

~After your little nap/black out moment~

I woke up to a throbbing headache. Was it a dream? I looked up and saw that Sonic was staring down at me. He was combing my hair back. I then realized that I were laying in his lap. I sat up and rubbed my head. It felt weird.

"What happened?" I asked. Sonic got up, but it seemed he got a whole lot taller. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the little pond and said:

"You might need to see yourself." I looked at my reflection and saw that it wasn't your normal looking self. Your once ice blue is now a beautiful rainbow. I actually looked very beautiful even though my clothes were just barely on me. I looked at Sonic who was staring at me the whole time, started blushing. I then said:

"I'm a freak'in hedgehog!?"


End file.
